Live hosted events are known in connection with television and radio broadcast mediums. In this context, a host will broadcast communications and listeners may place telephone calls to the host in an effort to participate in the broadcast.
Network messages, such as email messages, SMS text messages and social media posts are increasingly replacing telephone calls as a standard form of communication. Coordinating such disparate modes of communication in connection with a live event is a challenge.